1. Field of the Invention
This device relates in general to securing devices and more particularly to toggle bolts and to equipment for use with toggle bolts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of securing devices are presently available. Among these securing devices is the toggle bolt. Toggle bolts are generally utilized for securing objects to walls or other securing members having one side which is inaccessible.
Toggle bolts consist of a threaded bolt and a toggle which can be threaded onto the bolt. The toggle has a pair of wings which are urged open by a spring. In their collapsed position, the wings fit closely about the periphery of the bolt so that the toggle and bolt shaft can be inserted through a hole.
In connecting an object to the wall or the like by a toggle bolt, a hole is first drilled in the wall. This hole must have a diameter which is sufficient to allow the collapsed toggle to pass through the hole. Next, the object to be secured to the wall is positioned about the bolt shaft and the toggle is threaded to the end of the bolt. The toggle wings are then collapsed and the toggle is passed through the hole by pushing the bolt shaft. After the toggle wings are completely through the wall the toggle springs open. Next, the toggle is pulled back into engagement with the wall such that the toggle wings bridge the hole in the wall. Holding the toggle wings against the wall surface so that the toggle does not rotate, the bolt is then rotated with respect to the toggle until the head of the bolt engages the object and the object is secured against the wall.
While toggle bolts have been used advantageously in the past, several problems have been present. One problem is that the toggle must be held against the wall as the bolt is tightened. This is an awkward and time-consuming effort. It is awkward because tightening the bolt usually causes the bolt to be urged inwardly and holding the toggle against the wall requires the bolt to be urged outwardly. Thus, as the bolt is tightened, the toggle often disengages from the wall and the toggle spins with the bolt as the bolt is rotated. Since the toggle is not visible inside the wall, this useless rotation of the bolt can continue unnoticed for some time.
Another problem with toggle bolts is that the hole drilled for insertion of the bolt must be larger than the diameter of the bolt in order for the toggle to pass through the hole. Since this hole is larger than the shaft of the bolt the shaft is free to shift inside the hole. This is undesirable in itself and can cause mechanical working of the bolt against the wall material possibly resulting in a failure of the wall material or the bolt.
Another problem caused by the bolt shaft being smaller than the hole it passes through is that the toggle wings may unsymmetrical bridge the hole. If the bolt shaft is not centered in the hole one wing of the toggle may encounter more wall surface than the other wing. The portion of the wall supporting the smaller part of the toggle is likely t fail which in turn causes the remaining portion of the wall beneath the toggle to fail. This is especially a problem with soft wall materials such as sheetrock.
Another problem with soft wall materials such as sheetrock is that the toggle can be over-tightened such that the toggle cuts through the sheetrock leaving only a small amount of sheetrock or none at all which supports or anchors the toggle bolt. Since the toggle is not visible it is difficult to know when the toggle is tightened sufficiently.
A problem with very strong wall materials is that over-tightening the toggle can cause the toggle to break. This is especially true where the wall hole is large creating a strong lever action on the toggle as it is tightened.
Still another problem with toggle bolts is that they are difficult to remove from the wall. This difficulty arises because the toggle does not threadedly engage the bolt when it is not in contact with the wall. Thus, to remove tee toggle from the bolt it is necessary that the toggle be held against the wall while the bolt is rotated.
Still another problem with toggle bolts has been that the toggle wings are difficult to orient with respect to the wall. This orientation is desired because the toggle wings provide more strength along their axes than in other directions. However, in the past, it has been difficult to orient the toggle wings since they are not visible inside the wall.